


Softies

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Coming Out, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kissing, Little plot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that CT and South are together, not much has changed. Nobody knows yet, South's her usual troublesome self and Connie does her best to keep her girlfriend out of mischief. They're just big softies when they're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a birthday present for my wonderful friend Becca ([foreverfaunus on tumblr](http://foreverfaunus.tumblr.com/)) who's my ship buddy for any and all things RT related. It's pretty much plotless, just one big fluffy thing that I wrote off a random idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

South was decidedly not a good influence. This was something Connie had learned since the two met and became much more obvious when they got together. It wasn't really so much of a problem, though, since she'd gotten used to it. Sure, South got herself (and CT) into trouble a fair bit, but it was never anything too serious. Usually she just didn't know when to shut up. However, since they'd become a couple, CT had started noticing ways that South would try and get them both into mischief. South's favourite hobby as of late was to get her girlfriend to help her in teasing Wash, something that wasn't all that hard to achieve. Admittedly, it could be fun, since he got so flustered so easily. South would casually mention breaking some rule, Connie would laugh and join in on the story whilst both of them watched and giggled to themselves at Wash as he debated lecturing them or sitting quietly and ignoring the couple. Usually he chose the former, which was always much more fun to watch for the pair who didn't care much about rules.

The lack of concern wasn't taken so lightly by all of their fellow agents, though. Connie had lost count of the number of times she'd had to break up an argument between South and Carolina. It was frustrating more than anything, and CT didn't like to think of herself as based in any way, but she was pretty sure Carolina just enjoyed yelling at South. It seemed that even being in the same room as South made Carolina angry, jumping at every opportunity to correct her on something.

Their relationship, however, didn't revolve around pestering the rest of the Freelancers. There were times when it was just the two of them, when neither of them needed to be anywhere and they'd just relax, enjoying one another's company, sometimes a little too much. Now was one of those times.

South was terrible with her self control. Really terrible, especially in the last few days, when she'd cling to CT every time the two were alone. The moment someone left the room and it was just the pair of them, South would be there, pressed into Connie's back, side, front, wherever, with her arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend. CT would be lying if she said it didn't make her smile. Right now they were curled together on the couch in South's room, neither of them paying attention to the movie that was playing. Instead, South was running her finger's through CT's hair, grinning to herself.

"You know how soft your hair is?" She asked, gaining a small laugh in reply.

"It's just as soft as yours is; we all use the same shampoo," Connie tried to reason, hoping that she wasn't blushing.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure yours is softer than mine. Same as your skin!" South said with a nod, her head falling onto her girlfriend's shoulder. CT lowered her eyes, lips curving slightly as she flicked her hair, trying to hide behind her fringe. She was definitely blushing now, she could feel her cheeks heat up.

"My skin isn't soft," she mumbled, not managing to get anything else out as suddenly there were lips pressed against hers, surprisingly gentle, as was the hand now cupping her cheek. CT's eyes fell closed and she focused on South, taking a moment before returning the gesture, pushing back with a small hum of surprise. She wasn't sure how long they stayed there, but it didn't take long for South to push her tongue passed Connie's lips and into the other girl's mouths. The two were lost in each other, CT's arms having looped around South at some point to pull her in closer as they kissed slowly, having to reluctantly break apart every now and then to breathe. Connie slowly blinked her eyes open, gasping slightly for breath and trying to think, to hear above her heart pounding against her ribs. South just smirked, thumb brushing over the other's still flushed cheek.

"You're soft," she said with a firm nod, causing the both of them to laugh quietly. When their laughing stopped CT was left with a huge grin, leaning up to give South one more peck on her lips. She was just about to make some sort of witty comeback when the door opened and her eyes widened in shock and slight panic. South's brows furrowed at her girlfriend's expression, turning around to see who'd interrupted them.

"Hey, don't you know how to-" she started before cutting herself off. Now it was South's turn to blush and look away, not able to meet the eyes of her twin brother who stood in the doorway.

"Hi, sis," North greeted, a huge smirk on his face as he leaned against the door frame and folded his arms across his chest. He didn't let his surprise show, deciding instead to tease his sibling. I mean, really, that's what siblings are for, right?

South didn't answer other than a quick glare, her and CT shuffling around on the couch into a more decent position. They hadn't told anyone about their relationship yet, and if South was going to tell her brother then she wasn't going to do it laying on her girlfriend (as comfortable as that was).

"Hey," the blonde grumbled after a few moments silence, not knowing what else to say. Connie looked even more out of place, eyes flickering between each of the twins as she chewed on her bottom lip anxiously. When North spoke again, he surprised the two of them.

"I'm glad to see you're keeping my sister out of trouble," He said with a nod to CT, still grinning over the whole situation.

"I-"

"I'm not out of trouble!" South cut in, her embarrassment seemingly short lived. "We just get into it together now." North just rolled his eyes, chuckling quietly to himself as he looked between the women on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure I wanna hear about the trouble you get in to."

"Don't kiss and tell, right?" South laughed, head falling back onto CT's shoulder, glancing up and giggling further at the deep shade of red her girlfriend's face had turned.

"Yeah, something like that," North replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll just... leave you ladies to it then. I'll catch you later," he said to South before leaving and closing the door behind him. The couple looked at each other for a brief moment in silence before both of them burst out laughing, South practically curled up in CT's lap by the time she'd finished.

Now that the two of them were calm they fell into a comfortable silence, Connie petting her girlfriend's short hair and smiling fondly.

"Yours is soft too," CT noted, feeling South shake her head rather than seeing it.

"No, you're the soft one. We decided that."

"How about we be soft together?" Connie suggested. South seemed to think on this for a while before rolling over, head twisting in Connie's lap so that she could look up at her.

"Okay," she agreed with a grin. "I guess I don't mind being a little soft if I'm with you."


End file.
